cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylorhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0852517/ (1969 - ) Film Deaths * The Animatrix (2003; animated) [Ash]: Possibly killed by the Agents, he is seen pointing a gun at the agents before the short ends. * Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008; animated)' ''[Obi-Wan Kenobi/4a-7/TB-2]: Playing a triple role; 4a-7 was decapitated by Ahsoka Tano (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) after learning he was working for the separatist. Obi-Wan Kenobi and TB-2 both lived! * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! ''(2010; animated) '[Wooldoor Sockbat] Dies in an eraser bomb explosion caused by Spanky Ham (voiced by Adam Corolla) by accident. (Played for comedic effect.) Television deaths *Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 25 (2005; animated)' [''Obi-Wan Kenobi/Techno Union Scientist #2/Mutated Nelvaan]: "Techno Union Scientist #2" is killed by Anakin Skywalker(Matt Lucas) by using the force. Obi-wan Kenobi and Mutated Nelvaan lived! *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hidden Enemy (2009; animated)'' [Oi-Wan Kenobi/TJ-55/Tactical Droid]: '"TJ-55" has his head pulled off by Clone Trooper Gus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) in order to find out how they knew the Republic's plan of attack. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Tactical Droid lived! *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Zillo Beast Strikes Back (2010; animated)' [''Obi-Wan Kenobi/Senate Commando]: "Senate Commando" is crushed by the Zillo Beast/ Obi-Wan Kenobi lives! *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Supply Lines'' (2010; animated) [Admiral Dao/Obi-Wan Kenobi]: Destroy along with his crew when the separatist destroy his flagship. Obi-Wan Kenobi lives! *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Nightsisters (2011; animated)'' [Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pirate #1]: "Pirate #1" is killed by Asajj Ventress (voiced by Nika Futterman). Obi-Wan Kenobi lives! * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Citadel Rescue (2011; animated) [Obi-Wan Kenobi/Plo Koon/Osi Sobeck]: Playing a triple role; Osi Sobeck was stabbed in the back by Ahsoka Tano (voiced by Ashley Eckstein) when he was about to throw Captain Tarkin (voiced by Stephen Stanton) in the lava. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon both survived. Video Game Deaths *''Final Fantasy X'' (2001) [Tidus]: Fades from existence after the Fayth (the lifeforce keeping him alive) is sent to the Farplane. Depending on the player's actions, he can be revived in Final Fantasy X-2. *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing (2004) '[Jack Mason (003)]: Shot in the stomach by Willem Dafoe while being tortured as Pierce Brosnan looks on. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Pierce. *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004)' [''Gabriel "Gabe" Logan/William Crusher]: William Crusher is killed (off-screen) in an air-to-air helicopter fight while conducting a field operation with Khary Payton and the player. Gabriel Logan survives the game. *''Star Wars: Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) [Obi-Wan Kenobi]: Impaled in the back by Mat Lucas's lightsaber in an alternate ending of the game if Anakin kills him. Obi-Wan Kenobi lives in the real ending of the game. *''Syphon Filter: Logan's shadow'' (2007) [Gabriel "Gabe" Logan]: Presumably killed in the game's ending when Gwendoline Yeo shoots him four times in the chest. He is last seen lying on the floor as Kim Mai Guest shouts and tries to revive him. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - The Video Game'' (2009) [The Fallen]: In the decepticon story mode, he is impaled by Frank Welker in the head, then his body falls into the depths of the Star Harvestor. In the Autobot Campaign, he is impaled in the head by Peter Cullen, then his body falls into the depths of the Star Harvestor. Category:1969 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors Category:Star Wars cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drawn Together Cast Members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Video Game Stars Category:Final Fantasy Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors voicing animals Category:The Matrix Cast Members